Nando San Juan
Fernando "Nando" San Juan is the eldest kid of Mr. San Juan and Mrs. San Juan, older brother of Leo San Juan and grandson of Toñita San Juan. He was born in the 18th Century in the town of Puebla, New Spain, later to become Mexico. Growing up as a mean spirited and abusive older brother, he and Leo were often at odds. He loved to scare Leo and spread embarrassing facts about his poor younger brother in front of many children. After Leo had save his life, Nando changed his outlook on his younger brother and treated him with respect. As years went by, Nando would join the New Spain Military and would mature into a rather noble young man. Notably, Nando has yet to appear in Legend Quest. As a soldier in the military, it's possible that he was stationed elsewhere during the Horroroso Invasion and Conquering of Puebla. Biography Early life 1807 All Souls Day Captured by La Nahuala Saved By Leo 1808 The Following All Souls Day Teen Years Enlisting in the Military War of Independence Attacked by the Chupacabra After the Battles After the war, Leo requested that he and Nando were to go back to Puebla so they could see their grandmother once again. The request is accepted and the two brothers are sent back home to see there family. Personality and traits As a child, Fernando was a mean-spirited, borderline sadistic bully to his younger brother, Leo. He would tell him scary stories, knowing they gave him paranoia and anxiety. Fernando would even exploit his brothers anxiety in public, knowing it would make a fool out of Leo and get him in trouble. Fernando would even go as far as to tell other bullies Leo's secrets, causing them to taunt him. In many ways, Fernando was the opposite of Leo. While Leo was quiet, friendly, unpopular and humble, Nando was loudmouthed, rude, social and exceedingly prideful. Though his social life was largely unknown, he appeared to have many friends, or at least knew enough people to directly spread both rumors and unfortunate facts about his brother, making him the laughing stock of Puebla. In fact, Nando was so mean-spirited that even La Nahuala called him out on it, wondering why Leo would find it in him to save his 'scum bag brother" and later claimed that she didn't need to kill Nando, she just wanted to do so for fun. When Nando was first dragged into the Manor, he apparently ranted about how Leo bailed on him, but he quickly changed his tune once he realized the danger Leo was in, all for him. Nando wasn't a bad kid at heart, however. He loved his parents, and was saddened by hearing their names on All Souls Day. Fernando also loved his brother, Leo, despite his constant abuse of him. He was truly concerned over his safety when La Nahuala began to toy with him, calling her a "damned witch" for hurting his little brother. After the Nahuala incident, Nando has mellowed out considerably and has since grown closer with his little brother. During La Leyenda del Chupacabras, Nando is much friendlier with Leo, even though they're on opposite sides of the war. Going out of his way to free his brother from his prison cell and wanted to stay by his side as Leo volunteered to be the bait for the Chupacabra. During his work for the military, Nando developed a much more noble personality, going out of his way to save his brother and his friends, even though they were on the rebellion side. Nando even grew into a more humble person as a result. His only request to the Captain after the battle was for him and his brother to go back to Puebla so they could see there grandmother once again. Nando is a flirtatious young man, he called Teodora Villavicencio a "cutie" when he was dazed and attempted to hit on the girl. It's possible that when suffering from his head injury, Fernando believed himself to be a kid again, as he called out for his mother and father, both of which have passed away several years ago. Nando has been shown to not be the brightest member of the San Juan family. He fed bubblegum to Cuco, Leo's pet bunny by mistake, thinking it enjoy the food and didn't do it out of malice. Much like his abuela and brother, Nando is very religious, and even feared that he would go to Hell for being a bad brother to Leo during the war. Appearance Appearances * La Leyenda de la Nahuala * La Leyenda de la Llorona (Opening) * La Leyenda del Chupacabras Citations Category:Characters Category:La Leyenda Characters Category:New Spain Category:Citizens of Puebla Category:San Juan Family Category:La Leyenda del Chupacabras Category:La Leyenda del Chupacabras Characters Category:Americans Category:Males